


Pancake Dreams

by Pompomchan



Category: Free!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Sunday morning pancakes, loads of love between these two dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 23:47:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7734565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pompomchan/pseuds/Pompomchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, Haru's fingers smell like vanilla.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pancake Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Note 1 : So I was making pancakes some days back and this fic happened when I lifted my hand to scratch my itchy nose and found them smelling like vanilla. Haha. WTF.   
> And I thought — 'Haru'd be thoughtful and make pancakes for Rin becuz Rin kept talking about them when he came back from Australia.'   
> And then I went off to write this. And then I got busy with studies and this took 4 friggin' days. 
> 
> Note 2 : Also, this is my first foray into the Free! fandom and I think these two are a little OOC?   
> But I hope you like them because who in the universe doesn't love some Sunday morning pancake fluff? I do.   
> Also, sorry for the weird title. I couldn't come up with anything else. BTW, I did not know how to make pancakes until 2 weeks ago!   
> *laughs*  
> Enjoy!

 

_** Pancake Dreams ** _

 

(06.08.2016)

____________________________________________

 

It's 6:15 when he wakes up — his internal alarm clock stubbornly ringing on even though it's a Sunday. Outside, the birds are cheerfully chirping away and the sun is shining with all its glory.   
He smothers his face into the pillow and groans, cursing the universe for existing.

 

He can hear faint clinking coming from the direction of the kitchen which means Haru is up and moving, and for once he hates himself for ever having introduced his half-alien-mackerel-loving boyfriend to dawn.   
When they moved to Tokyo for his Olympic training and Haru's art degree, he hadn't known that Haru would actually listen to him for once and try getting up at the crack of dawn to go jogging.

 

_"It'll keep you fit, Haru, c'mon..." he had whined. Haru had looked at him with that unforgiving bored expression and that is when he had brought out the trump card._   
_"You'll have more stamina, babe" he had whispered into the brunette's ear conspiringly, arms looping around the boy's waist. "We'll do it in the bathtub."_   
_And Haru's eyes had shone maniacally._   
_"The tub?" Haru had questioned, gripping the fabric of his tee._   
_"The tub" he had agreed, pecking his boy on the lips._

 

He rolls over on the mattress, stretching his muscles for a good ten minutes before getting up and heading towards the kitchen.

 

The sight that greets him upon entering though, is... pleasant. He'll call it domestic even.   
Haru is standing there wearing his apron over a faded blue hoodie and a pair of boxers with Iwatobi-chan on them that he'd got him for his 20th birthday, because you know, Haru and his sick fascination with that stupidly hideous penguin.

 

"Rin" Haru says without turning around, hands moving to toss the fish over in the pan. It makes something uncoil in his stomach; knowing that Haru is aware of his existence without needing to confirm. It's not like before, when he was convinced Haru didn't care while he was slaving away in Australia. It's different now after so many years.

 

He pads to where Haru is standing and wraps his arms around the shorter boy.   
"Mornin'..." he breathes sleepily into the side of Haru's neck, kissing the warm skin there.   
"Breakfast is ready" Haru says, "Go sit."   
Rin grumbles into Haru's skin, twining their fingers together to bring them up to his lips, only to stop and sniff them because —   
"You made pancakes" he whispers, awed like every other time before when he smelled vanilla on Haru, because : Haru and food-that-is-not-mackerel. Duh.

 

_It's something that Haru suddenly started doing after their second week living together._   
_Every morning was one other recipe with mackerel in it until one Sunday he woke up to the smell of butter and vanilla wafting into the bedroom. Haru had continued to smell of milky goodness that entire day, and later upon asking, he'd said, "You kept talking about them when you returned from Australia."_

 

"Come to bed" Rin tells him when Haru says nothing about his comment on the breakfast. Underneath his chin, he can feel Haru's shoulder tense only slightly as he moves his hand to switch off the stove.

 

"You don't want them" Haru says, as deadpan as ever, and if Rin hadn't known him for as long as he has, he'd think Haru doesn't care; that if he doesn't want those pancakes then Haru can simply put them in the trash and they wouldn't have to think about them ever again. That they could be that simple.

 

So he smiles into Haru's skin and instead of giving him a long ass speech on 'Why He Wants Haru And His Pancakes', Rin says, "You can reheat it for me later."   
"It won't taste good" Haru counters, turning into him a little.

 

"Don' care..." he slurs, "I wanna eat you first."   
Haru's breath hitches marginally and Rin knows that this is it. "In the tub" he adds, just to see Haru look up at him with those ocean blue eyes of his, smiling just a little.

 

"The tub?" Haru asks.

 

"The tub" Rin grins.

 

~ finito ~

 

(11.08.2016)

 

____________________________________________

 

**Author's Note:**

> And they go off to have bathtub sex!


End file.
